The present invention relates to a novel and useful wheeled vehicle having a control system.
Vehicles such as skateboards, scooters, and the like have found great popularity over the years with persons possessing a degree of athleticism. For example, youngsters have popularized such types of vehicle to the extent that competitive events exist to measure operational skills.
Unfortunately, vehicles, such as skateboards and scooters, often lack adequate steering and braking controls. This deficiency has resulted in numerous injuries to persons using the same.
A wheeled vehicle having a novel control mechanism for steering and braking would be a notable advance in the recreational field.